Hundred Days of Foundation Building
Foundation Building is the process by which a mortal begins to become a cultivator. Suitable Age for Foundation Building Four to five years was the best period for Foundation Building, while the maximum age cannot exceed eight years old. At that age, the child’s muscles and bones are still soft, more importantly, that mouthful of Inborn true qi from the mother would still be there. Once the child succeeded at Foundation Building, they would be able to absorb this mouthful of Inborn true qi, laying down a firm foundation for cultivation. Moreover, with this mouthful of Inborn true qi, before they hit the Third Stage, they practically won’t encounter any bottleneck. But children of that age range have weak bodies, and their total amount of qi and blood aren’t enough. Therefore, even among the cream of the crop disciples chosen by sects, not every single person will be able to complete Foundation Building between four to five years old. Once one passes eight years old, the Inborn true qi brought out from the foetus would completely dissipate. Once this chance is missed, there will never be a chance to get it back again. Without this breath of Inborn true qi, even if one builds one’s foundation, cultivation would be fraught with difficulties. The required amount of time and resources spent on every advancement would be fifty percent or more than those who completed their Foundation Building before eight. Opening the Heart Acupoint The first step of foundation building is to strengthen the body externally with fist, kicking, and sword techniques and so on, which tempers the body. This leads to blood thrumming throughout the body in abundance. Next is to strengthen the body internally with meditation techniques, harvest the overflowing power of qi and blood, and funnel it into the heart. In normal circumstances, no pills are required. Normally speaking, without the assistance of external materials, it would take about a hundred days to open the heart acupoint. During the first thirty days, one could accumulate approximately one strand’s worth of qi and blood every day. After that, following the strengthening of their physique, they could cultivate every day and the amount of qi and blood they could accumulate also slowly increased. Each person could accumulate about 3 to 10 strands of qi and blood each day. It would take approximately 300 strands of qi and blood to fill the heart acupoint. For some cultivators with great innate talent, the strands of qi and blood they could accumulate after each practice would be much stronger than those of cultivators with more average talents. Some geniuses that were carefully picked by sects might only need about 170 strands of qi and blood to open their heart acupoint. There were also some cultivators with great innate talent who could produce more qi and blood with each day’s practice, and could similarly open their heart acupoint earlier. These people had talents in terms of quality and quantity, and were geniuses that any sect would greatly desire. Trivia Category:Cultivation